


Take a Tour

by rainydayadvocate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayadvocate/pseuds/rainydayadvocate
Summary: Kara is ready for a quiet night when Barry and Oliver breach in just to say hi. Spoilers for Supergirl Season 3, Flash Season 4, and Arrow Season 6.





	Take a Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



> I hope you'll forgive me for not being completely caught up with Arrow, but I think Ollie is still plenty entertaining.

Kara returned home from drinks with Alex and wanted to pour another drink. Nothing at home would give her a buzz, but the ritual of choosing a wine bottle, pouring it, swirling it in her glass, helped just the same. Besides, she had enough to drink at the bar to keep her buzzed a while longer.

That is, until a breach appeared by her front door. Unsurprisingly, Barry came first, but he was followed not by Cisco, but by Oliver. "And this is Kara's apartment," Barry said, in voice that made Kara suspect Oliver was enduring an inter-dimensional tour.

Oliver locked his gaze with Kara's and shook his head, looking back at Barry. "Don't you think it's weird, to breach into someone's apartment, rather than into the hallway?"

"What?" Barry asked, looking between them. "I mean, yeah, it's a little weird, but what if a neighbor went by outside and saw us breach? That would raise questions."

Kara stood up and folded her arms. "What if Lena Luthor was here, one of my closest friends who does not know I'm Supergirl, and you two just showed up? Without even saying _hi_ , by the way."

"Oh, right. Hi," Barry said with a smile.

"Yeah. Hi," Oliver said, though his gaze drifted to Barry.

"And to your other question," Barry said, then letting a pointed finger dangle in the air while he thought of a good answer. "Uh—well, how often is Lena over here?"

"Lately, about once a week."

"Yeah, okay, I'll take that into consideration." Barry smiled and walked over to give her a hug.

Kara returned it enthusiastically, and then gave Oliver a side hug. "What are you two doing here? There doesn't seem to be an emergency."

"No, no, we just stopped in to say hi," Barry said.

Kara took her glasses off and set them on the kitchen table. "That is literally the first thing you forgot to do."

"Right, well, if Mr. Negativity over here didn't question our breaching into your apartment, I'm sure I would've remembered."

"I don't know why I'm here," Oliver said. "There I was, minding my own business having a rare quiet night at home. The next thing I know I'm being zipped off to Central City where I get babbled to about freedom and how amazing it is to be able to run and other nonsense." Oliver took a seat on the couch, looking from side to side. "Your apartment is very girlie."

"Yes...I like it that way," Kara said before turning back to Barry, head tilted. "Freedom? Have I missed something?"

Barry ran a hand back through his hair, sending his hair up in every direction. "So I just spent the last month in prison for murder."

"What?!"

"Ironic, isn't it? He wouldn't hurt a fly and he gets sentenced for murder. I _have_ murdered people and I'm good." Oliver chuckled to himself, grabbing the girliest pillow on Kara's couch, and started to bounce it in his lap.

"How did you get framed for murder, exactly? Assuming you didn't actually commit said murder, of course."

"Oh, you know," Barry said, shrugging. "My current nemesis transferred his consciousness into a new body. He discarded his old dead body in my apartment, framed it very nicely, and made sure I found it right before the police arrived."

Kara nodded slowly and then got out two more wine glasses and filled them. She handed one to Barry and one to Oliver. Oliver mouthed an exaggerated "Thank you" and took a drink. Barry just stared at it. "Why do you drink this? It doesn't give you a buzz anymore than it does me."

"I happen to like the taste of wine." She took a seat in her chair and curled up. "So you're honestly here just because you wanted to take an inter-dimensional trip with a friend?"

"Well, yeah."

"Couldn't you have brought a willing friend?"

"This unwilling friend would have appreciated it," Oliver said. "Though, this is an excellent wine, Kara. I approve of your tastes."

She nodded to the bottle. "Take a look at the label. Maybe it's a vineyard that exists on both of our earths."

Oliver stood up to take a look at it, pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the label. Kara noted that he was still carrying the frilly pillow.

"So..." Barry said, taking a spot on the couch on the opposite side from Oliver's chosen spot. "I've been in jail, but Iris and I did actually get married. So did Oliver and Felicity, actually."

"Wait, what? What happened to Felicity not wanting to?"

Oliver shrugged. "She changed her mind. Right in the middle of Barry's, actually."

"Yeah, they kind of crashed our wedding with theirs."

"It was embarrassing," Oliver admitted, returning to the couch without his wine glass but with the bottle. "But I wasn't about to let her change her mind again."

"Well," Kara said with a smile. "Regardless of who crashed whose wedding with another wedding, a big congratulations to you both." She smiled at her friends and relaxed a little. She hoped for a quiet end to her night, but maybe this was better.

"What's new with you?" Barry asked. His leg twitched with nervous energy.

"Well, since I saw you last, I was trapped inside my own head in a coma caused by Reign. She is Kryptonian in origin but invulnerable to Kryptonite. She's got some partners called Worldkillers. We're still looking for one of those."

"Worldkillers definitely sound like a great time."

"Yeah. You know, just your average month around here."

"Good, good." Barry set his empty glass down and clapped his hands together. "Hey, so, this wine isn't doing it for me. Don't you have a bar full of alien alcohol? Because nothing sounds better right now."

"Barry," Oliver said in his best Dad voice. "Can you sit still for maybe ten minutes?"

Kara covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oliver. We're on a different earth. This earth has a _bar_ where _aliens_ hang out. You can't deny that you're curious."

"Do I look like Cisco? I'm not interested. This wine is doing it for me."

Barry sighed and looked at Kara. "We're going, right?"

Kara sighed and stood up. "Yes, yes. We're going. Come on, Oliver, it won't be that bad." She reached for her coat and put her glasses back on. "You know what we should do is set up a monthly check-in, make sure we're not in comas or prison or whatever. It might be a good idea."

Oliver stood and finally dropped the pillow. "As long as I don't get whisked off to a different city and then a different dimension, that's fine. Speaking of—Barry, we can't leave. Cisco is coming back for us in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, right. I'll leave him a note." Barry grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: _Gone to cool alien bar. Come join us._

Oliver read it over his shoulder. "Kara, since Barry apparently thinks Cisco can magically find this place, will you add directions?"

Kara laughed and did so, then stepped between the two of them to put her arms around them. "Come on, boys. Drinks are on me. You know, Oliver, next time Barry kidnaps you, you should bring Felicity. My cousin has a friend, Chloe, who I think Felicity would just love. They're very similar in a lot of ways."

"I already have one Felicity. The last thing I need is two."

"But she needs friends."

"No."

"Ollie."

"No."

Barry and Kara laughed, Oliver scowled, and the three of them headed for the bar.


End file.
